Memories of the Moon
by goldenpiglet54
Summary: Maya meets Jacob, and something happens that no one expects. please review, i need to know im doing something right!
1. Chapter 1

Memories of the Moon

1.

A very long time ago, not too far from here lived a girl. Her name was Maya. Maya lived with her mother and father in a rural town in Massachusetts. She loved to run around, and have fun, with not a care in the world. However Maya was no ordinary child, she had a secret, one that she herself had no clue ever existed. One that even her parents kept from her. You want to know? Well you're about to find out. Here is the story of Maya.

(alarm clock ringing)

"Alright, alright I'm getting up." Said a sleepy 16 year-old Maya Fuller.

Last day of school she thought. She got dressed and ran downstairs for what she thought would be another ordinary day.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad." She smiled as she sat down to eat at the table.

"Hey sweetheart" they both replied. "Have a great last of junior year" her father said as he kissed her on the cheek."

"I will Daddy." She you in a few hours. SUMMER!" she yelled as she ran out the door and into her midnight blue Jeep Grande Cherokee in the driveway.

Maya was a beautiful 16, almost 17 year old girl with black waxy hair and dark green eyes. Her skin was a medium olive-tan color, nothing like her parents Irish skin. She however never thought anything of it, her parents were her own and no one could take that away from her. That is until she got home from school that afternoon. Her parents were waiting for her when she got home.

"Hey its summer time!" she screamed as she walked through thr kitchen door. Her parents however were not smiling, they look saddened and afraid.

"Maya, please sit." Her father said in a solemn voice.

"What's wrong Mom? Dad?" she asked sitting down next to her mom.

"Baby, your father and I don't even know where to begin. We have been keeping something from you, ever since you were a little girl."

She gulped. What could it possibly be she thought?

"We are not your biological parents." Her father said softly.

Five long silent minutes passed.

Maya saw her entire life up until then flash before her eyes, which were filling up with tears. She couldn't believe that her own parents would keep something like this from her. She finally spoke.

"How come you didn't tell me sooner? She asked.

"We wanted to, but you adjusted so well with us, we didn't want to disrupt your childhood."

"Oh so you have no problem disrupting it now though!" she said angrily. She continued.

"So where am I really from?" she asked sarcastically.

"Washington." Her mother replied.

"So how come your telling me know? After all these years?" Maya asked.

"We were contacted from the agency we adopted you from, and they told us that your birth father passed away unexpectedly a couple days ago, and that your mother requests that you attend a service for him."

"What! Are you crazy? Why would I want to go to some guy's funeral at the other end of the country that I never even met?" Maya asked with fury.

"Maya, we have discussed this, and you are going, no questions asked. It will be good to see where you come from, and the people there can answer any questions that we ourselves cannot."

"What? Are you serious? She asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Dad, please don't make me go. Mom?"

"Im sorry baby, but you will understand one day why we are doing this." Her mom replied.

"I don't want to understand, I don't want to go."

"Your going and that is final, your plane leaves in the morning." Her father said trying to comfort his crying daughter.

She pulled away, and ran upstairs to her room. Her clothes and her personal belongings had already been packed, and an outfit laid out for her in the morning. She cried for a while, and then became curious as to where exactly she was going in the morning. She walked over to her desk and read her boarding and plane information. The ticket read Seattle Washington, but that was no real indication as to where she was really going to end up. Little did she know Maya was heading to a small town on the Washington shore, called Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Morning came all too soon for Maya. She awoke early and changed her clothes without bothering to take a shower. She made her way downstairs where breakfast was waiting for her. Breakfast was ate in silence, as Maya couldn't even look into her parents eyes.

"You all ready?" her father asked.

Maya nodded.

With everything packed into the car Maya's parents parents drove her to the airport to her next journey in life, and its one that she never expects.

"Maya, you know we love you, right?" her mother hugged her.

She smiled. "I know."

"We'll see you in a few weeks then." Her father said with a smile.

Maya boarded her first plane headed for Seattle, toward a destiny that would changer her forever, and there's no turning back. Maya slept for most of the seven hour flight and awoke just before landing in Seattle. An uneasy feeling settled inside of her and she wondered what her mother could possibly want after almost 16 years. Her father was dead, so what did it matter?

The plane finally landed and the busy city of Seattle await. She collected her luggage and waited for the cab to pick her up. She waited almost an hour but it finally came.

"You must be Maya" The driver said.

She nodded and got in.

"I'm John." He smiled.

"How did you know my name?" She asked with curiosity.

" You look just like your mother." He said with a smile.

"You know her?" Maya asked.

"I did, haven't seen her in a long time though." He said with a soft sigh.

"So you know where I'm going then?"

"Yup, sure do, wont take long, I'm sure your sick of traveling." He said with a laugh. "La Push." He added.

"Where's that" Maya asked.

"You got a lot of learning to do kiddo."

At that point she was so overwhelmed, she didn't know what to think, she just wanted to go home.

"Don't worry, you'll love it here." John reassured her.

They finally reached La Push. She was hesitant to get out of the car, there was a young man waiting for her. He opened the door and Maya stepped out. The air was fresh, but the sky was overcast, which gave Maya a dreary feeling.

"I'm Sam, nice to meet you." He held out his rather large hand.

Maya shook it, "I'm Maya, but I'm guessing you already know that.

Sam nodded. "Lets go."

Sam paused and looked at her with strong eyes. "You look so much like her."

Maya half-smiled. "Your not the first person to say that to me today."

Sam helps Maya with her bags and brings them inside.

"You must be tired after today, your room is upstairs, second door on the left. Get your rest, your going to need it."

Maya was a little tired, so she made her way upstairs and fell fast asleep. It didn't take long for her dreams to overcome her.

_Shes running through the woods being chased by someone, or something. Her heart is pounding as she picks up speed. Suddenly she stops. A beautiful grey wolf stands before her and sends out a loud howl. And before she knows it the wolf vanishes and she wakes up. _

Maya wakes up suddenly breathing heavy. "What strange dream." She thought. She headed downstairs where an array of people have gathered.

"Maya, sleep well?" Sam asked.

"Well enough." She replied with a small smile.

"I want you to meet some people. This is my cousin Quil, and Embry and my wife Sarah, and Billy Black. Where's Jacob?" Sam asked Billy.

"Oh he's around, he should be here later." Billy replied. "You must be hungry, Maya."

"You like burgers?" Same asked.

Maya nodded. She wanted to ask something, but hesitated.

"You alright, miss?" Quil asked.

"Uhmm, where's my mother?" Maya asked.

They all looked at eachother.

"Maya." Same paused. "The your mother didn't contact the agency, I did."

She was confused. "So where is she?"

"Maya, no one has heard from her since you were born." Sam said with a saddened expression.

Maya was so angry that she was lied to yet again. "So why am I here? She yelled.

She looked at Sam with fear/anger in her eyes.

"Maya, your part of this tribe, and we needed to bring you home."

"What about my family? My home?" She yelled again.

"Maya they are lost to you now, you can't ever see them again."

"What! NO!" She screamed and started for the door, but her hasty was stopped when she ran smack in Jacob Black who just happened to be walking through the door.

1 hour later

_Maya found herself dreaming again. Running through the woods and seeing the same grey wolf, only this time the wolf came over and stood next to her, as if she was protecting Maya. The wolf spoke, an ever resonating phrase in her mind, "You will understand someday." And the wolf vanished. _

She awoke with a start again, soaked with sweat and breathing hard. She realized that she was on the couch with Billy, Sam, Quil and Jacob looking down at her. She tried to get up, but Sam stopped her.

"You took a hard knock, take it slowly, please." He said soothingly.

"What happened?" Maya asked. "I feel like I hit a wall, oww my head."

Billy laughed as did the rest of them. "Not quite, just my son Jacob."

"Can I get you something to eat, miss?" Quil asked sweetly.

"Okay, I guess thanks,"

Hey Jake, this is Maya. Maya this is my son Jacob. Billy said.

Jacob offered his had to her, and she shook it. His skin was so hot, but Maya didn't care, she liked it how it felt.

Meanwhile Jacob didn't take his eyes off of her. Maya was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He knew from that moment that Maya would be his girl.

"Hey Jake, you coming to the beach with us?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, his eyes averted to Quil and then back to Maya. "Well it was nice to meet you." He smiled.

"Likewise." Maya smiled back.

Everyone watched the connection between Jake and Maya take place, and they knew what has just happened.


End file.
